


The Boss's Favourite

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward workplace, Boss Harry, Cocky Harry, Flirting, M/M, One Night Stand, harry is a cocky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a one night stand, but can't remember who with. His new boss is quick to remind him.</p><p>(Continued as a fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall lay in bed replaying last nights events. The one night of passion before all his time would be taken by his new job. He remembers complaining. A lot. To a guy that was too sexy for his own good. He had sex with him. Hot, passionate, and mind-blowing. And he can't even remember his name. Niall feels like shit on a stick.

He surveys the room, various articles of clothing forming a trail from the door to the bed, and his lamp was knocked to the floor. Talk about hot and heavy. There's a note on the bedside cabinet to his left, places carefully and signed in pretty cursive handwirtting. At least the guy was posh. Or pretended to be.  He opened the note and read;

_Niall,_

_Last night was fantastic._

_I would have stayed to make you breakfast and_

_g_ _et_ _your_ _number,but I have an interview this morning_

_and you looked too peaceful to wake._

_Please, call me? ###########_

_Haz. xx_

 

Niall stares at the note, pleasantly surprised. Confusion settles in his thoughts, as he tries to process something in his memory.

Interview.

He has an interview with his new boss this morning at, he glances a the clock,

10:15

Half an hour ago.

Niall dresses in a speed that wold make sonic the hedgehog jealous, and runs out of the door with only an apple as his breakfast. He arrives at his new work place 15 minutes later with his tie askew, shirt crumpled and his hair messy. 

"Niall Horan?" The lady at the desk asks kindly. She's very pretty with dark brunette hair in a short pixie cut, and grey eyes. She has a lovely smile that make Niall feel more at ease.

"Uh, yeah." He says shyly, walking over to the desk.

"You're late." A husky voice barks from behind him and Niall straightens up considerably. He turns around slowly, ready to sing his apologies, but a hand is already held up and motioning for him to come, and his bosses back is turned.

"I'm so sorry, I overslept." Niall begs when he enters the room. It's a crisp, medical blue that makes Niall squirm and at the desk at the back of the room, his new bosses eyes on him make him blush.

He almost looks like someone he knows but he can't piece it together. His boss though, seems to know exactly who he is and there's a knowing, dimpled smile on his handsome features.

"I'm Harry Styles, your new boss." He holds a hand out and Niall shakes it timidly. If he did recognise Niall, he wasn't going to tell him were from any time soon. 

The interview ran smoothly, they laughed together and joked and Harry told him what to expect in this line of work. Niall still racked his brains, trying to figure out who Harry was but it was no luck, the memory had escaped him.

"Well Niall," Harry starts, leaning back in his chair, "I think you'll be a great addition to the team."

Niall nods enthusiastically, "Yes sir, I think so too." He shakes Harry's hand and gets up to leave. He's just opened the door when Harry calls out after him,

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, you were pretty drunk. But I was too, and I could never forget that mouth."

Niall's world freezes and he turns to face his boss. His one night stand.

"Now go, I've got work to do." Harry smirks, waving Niall away.

He goes, saying goodbye to the secretary and getting into his car. He drops his head onto the steering wheel. First day and he's already sleeping with the boss. He sighs out loud and starts his car, groaning. There's a buzz on his thigh and he checks his phone briefly.

_Unknown: I hope this doesn't put a damper on our professional relationship, but I'd like to take you for a non-alcoholic drink sometime._

Niall growls, but despite himself, sends a reply.

_Niall: As long as I'm off the hook for being late._

The text back is instant.

_Harry: Of course. Besides, a night with me tends to do that._

Niall drops his head onto his head rest sighing.

This is going to be one hell of a job.

 

 


	2. Prequel: The Meeting

Go check out the full blown fic of this story riiiiggght [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2324774/chapters/5119964).


End file.
